Sonic & Final Fantasy AllStars Grand Prix
by Zachary Kilgore
Summary: What if all the Sonic characters faced all Final Fantasy characters in a race to the death? Find out as Zack and Allen join in the race, where Zack & Allen ain't what they think they are...
1. A New Adventure!

**Zack: Hey, I'm Zack! An upcoming new writer coming at you with a brand new adventure in store for ya!**

**Allen: Hey guys! You must remember me! It's me, Kid Goku from Sonic GX!**

**Zack: Today, we will tell you about our newest adventure with Sonic & our friends! We'll meet some old faces, we'll meet new faces, you might even meet some you may recognize.**

**Allen: So sit back, and enjoy the story!**

**Warning!**

**The following story will be fraught with adventure, so you may want to have something to drink handy. Plus, Zack does not own the characters used in this story. He also does not own the idea of the Aelitatrix in any way possible. Zach gives full credit to the people who inspired him to create this story. If you don't like, don't read. If don't care, don't come to this page. Please read, review, & enjoy!  
**

**Zach: Alright! Let this exciting new adventure...begin!

* * *

**

_Many ages ago, there was two boys who were bored at home with absolutely nothing to do, when all of a sudden they heard a giant car crash outside and there was nothing there._

But when they went to their shed there was a car and a motorcycle sitting there. The boy's names were Zack and Allen. Zack had dibs on the car, so Zack suggested that they take them for a test drive, but when they started going faster they found themselves in the middle of a race against sonic and the final fantasy crew.

Then Zack saw a blue stream of light pass him so Zach pushed the button on his steering wheel and next thing he knew he was right next to Sonic.

" I see you guys found your upgraded vehicles that I had left you", then he started laughing.

Allen had finally caught up with them when a dark meteor had almost hit him. It was Sephiroth trying to knock him off his bike, but Cloud had deflected it and pushed Allen's button to send him into super speed mode.

When Sonic looked back he saw Chaos catching up with him and Zack, so Sonic made a u-turn and went head on with Chaos, only Sonic didn't know that Zach had followed him and sent a green plasma ball at Chaos.

Then a dark cloud appeared between the three of them then a figure came out it was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Hello brother", Shadow had said out loud.

Sonic looked around acting like he didn't know who he was talking to , then Shadow looked at Zack with a blank stare. Then came a shot at Zack right in the chest, knocking him out. only to wake up at a secret underground base.

"Where...where am i?" asked Zack. still dizzy he could make out the voice that had said "You're safe".

But when he finally was back at full strength he looked at his hands and saw gloves, he looked in the mirror and saw a different person. " I ... I'm... Shadow's brother aren't i?" asked Zack.

Allen had answered " Yes". Zack was lucky to have been alive thanks to Cloud.

When Zack went to check on his car it was MESSED UP big time, so Sonic called Tails to help fix the car, when a girl walked in and every guys jaws dropped in awe. Her name was Liz and she gave Zack the hair flip and Zack fell over in a daze.

" Hey anyone know where Zack is?' she asked. They all pointed at him. " No, Zack is a human".

"No, apparently I'm not". " OMG, what happened to you?" she asked upset.

" I don't know the last thing i remember is being shot then i woke up like this". A worried look came upon her face.

"I'm more worried about my car now" Zack said.

She then slapped him with full force which knocked him across the room.

When Zack got back to his feet, he asked Liz, "What'd you do that for?"

"You jerk! I was worried about you! You are supposed to care about you more than your car!", she said.

"Take it easy, Nee-chan. Zack isn't trying to make you mad. I mean, look at me. Me & him are exactly alike. Isn't that right, brother?", Allen asked the blue hedgehog.

"He's right. Both him & Zack are from my home planet, Mobius. He's Shadow's younger brother. Allen's my younger brother.", said Sonic.

"Hello? Is Zack awake yet?", asked a spikey-haired blonde that just peeked his head around the door.

"Yes, Cloud. He's fine.", said Allen.

"Cloud, tell me: who shot me?", asked Zack.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. It was all to quickly for me to find out.", answered Cloud.

"Oh...I see.", said the young hedgehog.

"Ah, forget about it! The only thing that matters is that you're okay, Zack!", said Allen.

"So, anyways. We should get started with the repairs of your vehicle.", stated Tails.

Instantly, Allen had an unusual idea. "Hey, guys! I just had an idea that can make all of our vehicles a lot quicker!"

"We're all ears, Allen. Tell us your idea.", said the impatient blue hedgehog.

"You guys remember the invention that me & Tails created a few years before me & Zack left this place, right?", asked Allen.

"You mean that Aelitatrix contraption? Is that the one you are talking about?", said Tails.

"Exactly. I thought that if we can connect the device to anyone of our vehicles, we could instantly choose which power-up we would like to use in the race. If Tails will help out, I could do that for everyone's vehicles, plus create an Aelitatrix for each one of us.", said Allen, finally stating his idea.

"That isn't a bad idea! Tails, how much time do we have before the next race?", asked Sonic.

"We have until noon the day after tomorrow.", said the young fox.

"We could also make a vehicle for Nee-chan, that is, if she wants to join the race.", said Allen.

"Sure, why not? That sounds fun. Besides, I'll be able to keep my eyes on Zack the entire time I'm here, too.", said Liz.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? We need to start working! We only have two days! No, go & get some supplies so me & Tails can get started!", said Allen.

"Right! We'll be back!", shouted everyone, just before departing.

"Tails, tell me: do you still have the blueprints for the Aelitatrix?", asked Allen.

"Yep! With some luck, we can get an Aelitatrix made for everyone, plus a car for Liz made finished by 3:00 tomorrow afternoon.", said Tails.

"Alright! Let's get to work!", said Allen.

* * *

**Zack: Alright, that's not a bad way to start a story, now is it?**

**Allen: It isn't bad at all! Next time, we will have the newest member to Team Sonic join the races.**

**Liz: You can say that again! They best watch out, because I'm going to show them what I'm made of!**

**Sonic: Next time on Sonic & Final Fantasy AllStars Grand Prix: Let the Races Begin!**

**Zack: Until then, see ya next time!  
**


	2. Let the Races Begin!

**Zack: We're back!**

**Allen: You people didn't really think that we wouldn't be back, did ya? The story hasn't even went full circle yet!**

**Liz: Hey, Allen! Have you & Tails finished my car yet?**

**Tails: Not yet, Liz. We still need to break the fractal code of the Aelitatrix, then we need to bypass the security lock of the Dimensional Protection Unit...  
**

**Everyone: TOO MUCH THINKING! STOP IT!**

**Zack: ...Anyway, we will be having another fraught with danger, while meeting some new faces as well. So grab a chair! It's going to be a bumpy ride!**

**Allen: Let the next exciting installment of Sonic & Final Fantasy AllStars Grand Prix...begin!

* * *

****_Last time, we all got a huge shock to find out that Zack & Allen weren't who they thought they were. Zack was the long-lost brother of Shadow the Hedgehog, Allen being Sonic's brother. Things got even stranger when Liz showed up & found out Allen & Zack's secret. How will this unexpected change turn everyone's lives around? We find out today! We join Allen & Tails, who was still toiling the hours away in the garage upgrading everyone's vehicles..._**

"Aw, man. This seems like it's a lot more difficult than before! I wonder why?", said Allen, who was working on the copies of the original Aelitatrix he was making for everyone.

"You're just out of practice, that's all. Remember, you were able to keep the memory of this world & your real form. Zack, on the other hand, doesn't remember anything.", said the young fox.

"I know. I remember it all as if it just happened yesterday.", said Allen, reminiscing on Zack's long forgotten past. "It was a day I could never forget. It started out on a normal day, just like this one. We were having one of our natural sparring matches with Sonic & Shadow. That's when something bad happened. A sniper had shot Zack straight in the back, putting Zack instantly into a coma. The Aelitatrix sensed that Zack was shot, transformed his body & mine, & sent us away. That's as far as I remember.", said the blue hedgehog

"Wow, it's amazing how much you two have been through. All that matters is that you two have returned to us. But, what about Liz? Isn't she...", said Tails.

"Not now, Tails. She doesn't need to know that yet.", said Allen

**_Meanwhile, we find Zack & Sonic, just running a regular foot race, as they normally do..._**

"Come on, Zack! You have to move faster than that!", said Sonic.

"Without my car, this is as fast as i can go." said Zack.

"Now, don't say that. If only you could remember that you, me, Allen, & Shadow were the fastest people on the planet, you wouldn't be saying that. Ah, well. Can't do anything about it, I suppose...", said Sonic.

_**Later that day Sonic, Shadow, and Zack all headed back to base to check on the vehicles...**_

"Yo, Allen! Are the vehicles ready?", asked the green hedgehog._**  
**_

"No, there aren't finished yet, Zack." said Liz, who was equally eager to see the completed vehicles.

"Now now, what do we have here?" said another hedgehog.

"Jason?" said everyone.

"What about me?" said a rather tall hedgehog.

"Thomas too?", said Zack, who was really confused on why his friends from Earth are hedgehogs, too.

A few seconds later, Tails & Allen came out of the garage, completely exhausted.

"Tails, they done yet?" said Sonic.

"Allen, would you like to do the honors?", asked Tails.

"But, of course! I present Team Sonic...our upgraded vehicles!", said Allen, opening the garage door.

**_When the entire team saw what was inside the garage, they were totally speechless! From one side of the garage to the other, there were vehicles, each customized to the driver's likings. Also, each was programmed with an Aelitatrix that will allow them to get certain power-ups for their vehicles._**

"Wow, you two! You did all of this?", asked Liz, admiring all the work that Allen & Tails did.

"We didn't show you your vehicle yet, Nee-chan! Behold!", said Allen, flipping a switch that powered the power lift in the middle of the room.

What came down was a car similar to Zack & Sonic's, except it was pink with a more powerful engine than Zack's. It had one section that held the two twin Chaos Emerald powered shotguns that she always seems to use. Plus, it had an Aelitatrix that allowed her to use a mass array of weaponry.

"Wow! This is amazing! How did you two do this?", said Liz.

"We didn't do it. Zack did it, just for you.", said Allen.

"Thanks, Zack!", said Liz, throwing herself on Zack, giving him a big kiss.

"Okay, okay! Break up the romance act! We've only got until this afternoon before the Grand Prix begins, so let's test the vehicles out! Who's with me?", said Allen, who was running to his motorcycle.

"We're with you, Allen!", said everyone.

"Very well, then! Team Sonic, move out!", said Zack, who was leading everyone out of the garage.

**_What happened next was purely astounding. The practice race was so fast paced it ended in 10 seconds. It was a photo finish, but Allen came in first by a split second in front of Zack..._**

"Aw, man! I lost! How could I lose?", said Zack.

"You want my honest opinion, Zack? You released your turbo in the drift too early. Once you time your drifts exactly right, you'll pass me without a problem.", said Allen. "But that don't mean I'll go easy on you in the race! Heh-heh-heh!"

"I wouldn't want it any other way! You better not go easy on me!", said Zack.

**_Heads up, everyone! This is one of the many rivalries in the entire story. Remember how Sonic & Shadow are supposed to be the fastest people on the planet? Well, that's part of the story. Before Allen & Zack left, they were actually faster than their brothers! They are always racing each other trying to prove which one is the fastest. All in all, their speed is exactly tied between the two. A few hours later, we join the members of Team Sonic, prepping up their vehicles for the start of the race..._**

"Where are they? They're late!", said the impatient blue hedgehog.

"Calm yourself, Sonic. They'll be here, so don't worry.", said Cloud.

At that moment, a silver-haired man, probably in his 20's walked in, with a sorta evil smirk on his face...

"Well, it looks like the two main members of the team isn't here. That's a shame. I was hoping to rub their faces in the racetrack today.", said Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth, why are you here?", said Cloud.

"Hmph! Just wanting to congratulate you all for getting this far. However, this isn't one of your practice races. This is the real deal, & I won't hesitate to kill any one of you.", said Sephiroth.

**_In this story, there are two teams. There's Team Sonic, consisting of Zack, Allen, Cloud, & the other members of Sonic & Co. The other team is a montage of Sephiroth & the many villains known in the Final Fantasy world, including Silver the Hedgehog. All in all, Team Sephiroth is a force not to play around with._**

"Well, I still won't have to worry. If Allen & Zack doesn't get here in a few seconds, your team is disqualified & I won't have to deal with any of you. Ha-ha-ha-ha!", said Sephiroth, walking away, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Grr...I hate that guy.", said Knuckles.

"We all do. I'm just wondering where Zack & Allen is.", said Liz.

"Don't worry about them!", said Jason.

"He's right. Knowing those two, they'll be here in...", said Thomas, while a blue & green blur passed right by him. "...0 seconds."

"Told I was faster than you, Allen!", said Zack.

"Ah, that's only because I was eating this chili dog. I wasn't going to waste it!", said Allen, who was indeed eating a chili dog.

"What were you two doing? We are supposed to be at the starting line!", yelled Tails.

"We are? Aw, man! What are we standing here for? Let's get moving!", said Allen & Zack.

Team Sonic grabbed all of the vehicles & started towards the starting line. That's when Eggman's voice went over the speakerphones.

_**"Ladies & Gentlemen! I am very pleased to sponsor the EX World Grand Prix! All the racers here are the best of the best! But only one team will be victorious! Each team captain must pay a single fee of one Chaos Emerald if they should survive to the last match! And remember, this is an all-rules-barred race, so anything goes! So, racers, start your engines! And try your best to win! Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!", said Eggman.**_

"Well, guys! This is it! You all ready?", said Zack.

"Ready!", said the entire team.

"On your marks! Get set...", said the referee robot.

One last word. That will start the race to end all races...

Allen thought, "We've all practiced long & hard for this moment. Time to show what we are made of!"

"GO!", said the referee.

"Let's rev it up!", said Allen, shooting off into first place.

"Wow! How did Allen do that?", said Liz, who was in third place.

"Allen always was the one to get ahead of everyone in a race. He's trying to keep our team in the running.", said Cloud, keeping his spot in 6th.

Sephiroth, who was in 4th, knew that he was going to lose. So he activated his special ability, "Go, Black Materia!", he said, shooting a large meteor at Zack, who was in 2nd.

"Aw, man! Not this again! Maybe it's time to try out that device.", said Zack, who was fiddling with the Omnitrix. "Where are they? ...Ah, found them! Go, Chaos Control!"

**_Instantly, Zack was able to dodge Sephiroth's meteor by transforming into Super Zack. He was able to take advantage of his increased speed & took 1st place from Allen..._**

"Ha! Catch me if you can, Allen!", said Zack, speeding away from Allen.

Allen kept thinking to himself, "Not yet...not yet...not yet!"

He kept thinking this for two more laps. They were on the last stretch of the course coming up to the finish line, when all of a sudden...

"Now! Go, Chaos Control!". said Allen, transforming into Super Allen.

**_It was a close finish. It seemed like Allen & Zack had crossed the finish line at the exact same time. They had to use the frame-by-frame camera to see who won._**

"Ladies & Gentlemen, please keep your attention on the screen. This screen will show who got across the finish line first.", said the personal announcer.

**_What showed on the screen was Allen crossing the finish line 2 seconds in front of Zack. Basically, it was pure luck that he won._**

"How on earth did you do that?", Zack asked Allen.

"It's all about knowing when to use a turbo boost at the right moment.", said Allen.

"Well, you were just lucky this time. But next time, I'll be the one to bring the victory to Team Sonic!", said Zack.

"Who knows? Maybe you will!", said Allen.

"This isn't over, Team Sonic! I swear it, you do-gooders will not win this tournament!", said Sephiroth, with his entire team disappearing in a vortex of darkness.

"Congratulations, Allen! You have won the gold medal for Team Sonic! Always strive your best to keep the team in the victory ring!", said the MC, who handed the gold medal to Allen.

"For Team Sonic!", said Allen, who had raised the medal up into the sky.

"For Team Sonic!", said the other members of the team.

**_After that, Team Sonic went back to the garage to celebrate their first victory in the race. But this is only the beginning! There will be many more races, until there will be only one team that deserves the title of "The Fastest People on the Planet!"_**

**_

* * *

_Zack: Man, Allen! That was a lucky break for you!**

**Allen: I know. But, a win is a win.**

**Sonic: At least our team won! That's all that matters!**

**Liz: Next time on Sonic & Final Fantasy AllStars Grand Prix: Danger! A Traitor in the Team?**

**Allen: Until next time, this is Allen...**

**Zack: and Zack of Team Sonic saying...**

**Allen & Zack: See ya!  
**


	3. Danger! a traitor in the team?

**Zack: We're back!**

**Allen: Of course we would be back! It's another adventure-filled chapter of Sonic & Final Fantasy AllStars Grand Prix!**

**Sonic: This time around, we will meeting new faces...**

**Tails: Along with some new dangers.**

**Liz: This story could decide Zack's very own life.**

**Zack: No way! We haven't even done anything yet!**

***Chomp!***

**Allen: Can we hurry this up? I'm almost out of chili dogs!**

**Zack: Very well. Let the next exciting chapter...begin!

* * *

_Narrator: Last time in our story, it was a very close race between Allen & Zack. However, Allen had made it by just a hair. With that noted, Zack had started practicing for the next race with Liz. We join our heroes, taking a break from all the practicing, talking over strategy plans for the next race..._**

"So, really think that we need to upgrade the vehicles again, Tails?", said Zack.

"Well, sure. Remember, we didn't even get to complete the race with our vehicles. Maybe we need to get some more nitrous oxide for the vehicles, then upgrade the weapons to their highest capacity...", said Tails.

All at once, everyone screamed, "TOO MUCH THINKING! STOP IT, TAILS!"

Allen, on the other hand, just laughed. He knew what Tails was talking about was the truth. They needed to get faster, or they wouldn't stand a chance in the future races.

"Hey, hey! Anyone home?", said a unfamiliar voice from the outside of the garage.

Everyone turned their heads, & saw a hedgehog which was silver with yellow eyes...

"Silver! When did you get here?", said Sonic.

"I just got back in time for the next race. Is everyone all right?", said Silver.

"Yeah, we're fine, Silver.", said Allen.

"Allen...who is that?", asked Zack.

"That's Silver. He's Thomas' older brother. He's also one of the members of our team.", said Allen.

"Oh. That explains why they look alike.", said Zack.

"Anyways, little bro, whatever that needs to be done with the vehicles, we have plenty of time to work out the kinks.", Sonic said to the little fox.

"Alright, I'll get started with the blueprints now. Allen, would you mind...", Tails said to Allen, or at least he thought he was talking to Allen. When he looked up, all that was left of Allen was a cloud of dust.

"...Helping me? Where'd he go?", Tails asked to the others.

"He just challenged Sonic, Shadow, & Zack to a race. Didn't you notice that they're gone too?" said Jason, who pointed out that the four hedgehogs had just went AWOL on everyone.

"Zack's gone? I didn't even see him leave! And he forgot to take me! That's it! Amy, I'm going to need to borrow your hammer.", said Liz.

"Why do you need it?", said Amy to her sister.

"I'm going to give Zack a few knocks on the head whenever he gets back.", said Liz, who was seeing flames right now.

"Ready...Set...Go!" said Zack ready to race.

When all of a sudden, a blast came out of nowhere and sent Zack into a spiral, but when Zack went to look... no one was there.

"That was weird". said Zack.

"What was that Zack?" asked Allen.

" I don't know, but is my car ok?" asked Zack.

"Come on, Zack. Let's head back to the garage." said Allen while laughing.

Back at the garage:

" Where is Zack? Where are they?" asked Liz.

"We're back." said Zack pushing his car inside.

In a split second, Liz took Amy's Piko-Piko Hammer, and slammed it on his head!

"OWWWW!" said Zack in pain.

"What was that for, Liz?" said Zack

"For running off without telling me." said Liz.

"So Tails, we almost ready for the big race?" asked Allen.

"Almost, Allen." said Tails.

A few hours had passed before the race was to begin.

"Start your engines!" said the announcer

"This time, I win." said Zack.

"GO!" said the announcer

And Zack took the lead for a couple of laps, but what he didn't know was that Sephiroth was right behind him and Sephiroth shot at Zack's bumper blowing the back of his car, completely off, sending Zack twirling off the track.

" You're mine now, Zack." said a familiar voice.

"SILVER! PUT MY BROTHER DOWN RIGHT NOW!" said Shadow

Then Shadow and Silver disappeared and Liz put Zack in the back of her car, continuing on towards the finish line. Liz noticed that Allen was starting to catch up on her, so she activated the Turbo Boost, and shot past the finish line in under a millisecond!

"Darn it, I messed up!", said Allen, who was crying over defeat, until he smelled a nearby chili dog stand, & ran off.

"Very well, little girl. I will be doing this to you real soon. I will cripple Team Sonic for good, taking down each & everyone of their leaders. You are next.", said Sephiroth, who disappeared in the dark vortex with his team.

"Hey, Liz! Is Zack okay?", said Amy, who just crossed the finish line.

"He's unconscious. I think that last crash hurt him. I'm going to take him to the hospital. You guys find Allen & head on back to the garage.", said Liz, driving off with Zack in the back seat.

"Okay! We'll be waiting for your return!", said Amy.

Meanwhile, in another world separate from Mobius...

"Shadow! Why do you persist? You know you can't beat me! Just give up!", said Silver, who was using his psychokinesis on Shadow.

"NEVER! You'll have to do your worst, Silver!", said Shadow, who broke free of Silver's hold & fired a Chaos Spear at Silver.

Unfortunately for Shadow, Silver redirected it back at Shadow, knocking him out.

"You are just a waste of my time. I will be back to get Zack real soon. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!", said Silver, who stepped into one of his Warp Rings, disappearing to yet another world.

**_Narrator: Things don't look good for Team Sonic. Silver, the traitor, has knocked Shadow out, while Zack is in the hospital. What does the future holds for Liz & the others? Find out next time!

* * *

_Allen: Aw, man! Zack looks pretty beat up.**

**Liz: Do you think he'll be alright, Allen?  
**

**Allen: Of course he will be alright. He's never let us down.**

**Sonic: Next time: Attack from Beyond!: Liz's Lost Memory?**

**Zack: If Silver shows up again, he's mine!  
**


	4. Attack From Beyond! Liz's Lost Memory?

**Allen: We're back! It is another fun-filled chapter of S.F.F.A.G.P coming at ya!**

**Liz: Is Zack going to be okay?**

**Allen & Sonic: This is Zack we're talking about! Of course he'll be okay!**

**Liz: I surely hope so...**

**Allen: Don't worry, Sis! He'll be okay! Let's start this new chapter, okay?**

**Liz: *sniff* ...Okay. Let the next chapter begin.  
**

* * *

**_Last time with Team Sonic, the leader of the group Zack, was badly injured from his last accident. We also found Shadow on the outskirts of town near the brink of death. How did things end up like this? Even I don't know. We begin our next adventure at the hospital..._**

"I sure hope Zack will be ok." said Liz.

"This is Zack we're talking about." said allen and Sonic at the same time, who were both eating chili dogs.

The doctor came out with Zack in his hospital bed. We all saw how badly hurt he was. Zack then spoke up, asking...

"How's Shadow?" asked Zack.

"HE'S FINE, I'M MORE WORRIED ABOUT YOU." said Liz.

Zack looked at Shadow in tears, wishing that he was there to help him

"You guys should go get ready for the race." said Zack.

"He's right Liz, we should." said Sonic.

"Will you be okay, Zack?" asked Liz.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Allen, you're in charge while I'm here." he said.

"Sweet! Let's go, guys! Zack needs his rest!", said Allen, shooing everyone out of the room.

"Good luck.", said Zack, finally passing out of exhaustion.

The doctor had came back into the room, and turned the t.v. on low, so that if Zack woke back up, he could watch the race.

"Racers! START YOUR ENGINES!", said the announcer over the speaker.

When that was said, Zack woke up & stared dead at the television.

"Might as well watch and learn." said the upset Zack.

"Ready...set...go!"

Allen & Liz took the lead with Sephiroth right behind them. When Allen looked in his rear-view mirror, he yelled out, "Sis, look out! Sephiroth is behind you!"

"Die, Elizabith! Black Meteor attack!", said Sephiroth, firing his meteors hitting Liz, blowing up the car & knocking her to the edge of the race-track.

"No! Liz, I'm coming!" said Zack, jumping from his bed out the window to his car below.

Sephiroth laughed, thinking it was all over for Liz, then he turned his attention to Allen & said, "Two hedgehogs down. One more to go!"

Allen thought, "_What am I going to do? The Aelitatrix only works if all three leaders are online! Zack! I need help!"_

"Liz! Are you okay?", said a nearby voice.

"Z-Zack? My boyfriend has come to rescue me?", said Liz.

"I'm gonna kill that guy! SEPHIROTH!", said Zack, hopping in his car and driving at a very fast pace towards Sephiroth.

When the racers heard the voice, everyone turned their heads toward where Liz was laying and said, "ZACK?"

"Oh, snap! Let me out of the way! Zack's gonna kill you, Sephiroth!", said Allen, hitting the turbo boost to get as far away from Sephiroth as possible.

"I'd like to see him..huh!", said Sephiroth, looking at the exact spot where Liz was, noticing that Zack was closing fast! "Oh, snap! He's gonna kill me!"

"Allen, I'll take care of him! You just finish the race." said Zack going back to fight Sephiroth.

"Well well well, look whose back." said Sephiroth, trying to conceal his cowardice from Zack.

But that didn't stop Zack. He knocked Sephiroth out of his car to parts unknown on the planet! By the time Zack stopped chasing Sephiroth, Allen won the race, while Liz took Zack back to the hospital.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN ZACK!" said Liz angerly.

Back at the garage:

"Hey Tails, how are the repairs coming on Zack's car?" asked Allen.

"Almost, Allen. It isn't easy fixing a car that looks like this." said Tails.

At that moment, Liz walked in pushing Zack in a wheelchair:

"No racing until your completely healed." said Sonic, Liz, & Allen.

"Fine." said Zack, angry knowing that he couldn't race.

"Hey, where is Shadow?" asked Zack.

"He went looking for Silver." said Allen.

The next day, Allen and the rest went to the next race and left Zack at the garage alone...

"Alright, guys! Let's win this one for Zack!" said Sonic & Allen.

"RIGHT!" said everyone else.

The race started with Allen and Liz neck in neck with Sephiroth right behind them. Allen launched a missile at him to make him back off, but he missed and ended up grazing Jason. But then, Sephiroth shot a small missile at Liz and blew the back of her car to bits knocking her unconscious, and when she woke up she couldn't remember a thing.

"Liz, you ok?" asked allen.

"Who are you?" she asked confused.

"OH NO. SHE LOST HER MEMORY" said Tails.

Zack mumbles, "He's mine now. I'm gonna kill him now," said Zack clinching his fists, eyes turning gray.

He hopped in his upgraded vehicle and took off after Sephiroth.

"Zack! Wait for us!" said Allen, Jason, Cloud, and Sonic.

They caught up with Zack and made him stop so that they could talk.

"Wait for the next race to kill him." said Allen.

"Why? Give me one good reason why." asked Zack.

"Because that is what she would have done." said Allen.

Zack loosed his fists, then finally told Allen, "You're right."

So they headed back to the garage to try and get her memory back.

"Liz do remember me?" asked Zack.

To his disappointment, she shook her head.

12 hours later:

_start your engines:_

The race started and Zack blasted off, Sephiroth right behind him, that's when zack used chaos control and transformed into super and blasted sephiroth's car into pieces, and Sephiroth teleported away, but then Chaos sped up to Zack and almost blasted him before someone blasted him.

"Get the hell away from my boyfriend, you ugly bastard!" said liz.

That's when Zack came to a full stop, with Allen passing him once again.

"You finally remember me?" asked Zack.

She nodded and they both went to finish the race. Allen got first, while Liz & Zack tied for second.

"How do you remember me? I thought you lost your memory." asked Zack.

That's when Shadow walked in all scratched up, and then he fainted.

"Shadow! Come on, bro! Wake up!", said Zack, slapping his brother back awake.

"Uh...Oh, my head! Where am I?", said Shadow.

"You're back in the garage. Allen & Sonic found you unconscious on the outskirts of town.", said Liz.

"I-I t-thought I had l-lost you!", said Zack, who was bursting out in tears.

"Don't cry, little brother. I'm okay. A little sore from the fight, but I'm okay.", said Shadow.

"Shadow, do you have any idea where Silver may have gone?", Allen asked, eating a chili dog as usual.

"No, not a single one. He disappeared through a Warp Ring before I passed out.", said Shadow.

"Don't worry. We'll find him, & then we'll give him a piece of our minds!", said Zack.

**_Meanwhile, in a world separate from Mobius, we find Silver in the middle of a world of darkness..._**

"Next time...I will not hold back. I will finish off Shadow, Zack, Allen if it's the last thing I do! This I swear!", Silver declared.

_**Narrator: Looks likes Team Sonic's troubles have only begun! Till next time!

* * *

**_**Allen: Uh-oh! Silver sounds like he means business!**

**Zack: But why would he want me, you, & Shadow dead? None of this makes sense!**

**Sonic: Looks like we won't find out until next time.**

**Allen: Next time on Sonic and Final Fantasy AllStars Grand Prix: The Relentless Attacks of Silver!**

**Zack: See you next time!  
**


	5. silver attacks

**Silver attacks**

_Zack runs down stairs to find Allen as usual eating a chilidog, Jason eating a burrito, and Liz cooking a 12 foot pizza zack joins Liz and eats half the pizza then jumps in his car and heads for the practice track. When zack arrives and starts driving all of a sudden a dark hole opens up in the middle of the track and zack's car explodes, allen and liz drive over and finds zack really banged up they put him in the car and drives him to the hospital. Liz is starting _


End file.
